


Your Hell is My Heaven

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Animal Attacks, Big Brother Papyrus, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Unethical Experimentation, Little brother Sans, Major Character Injury, Protective Papyrus, babybones AU, brotherly adoption, timeline hoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: As Subject S ran for all he was worth, he could only hope to find freedom and a safe place to live.





	1. Hot and Cold

Bare feet pounded against the burning rocks of Hotland, breathes coming it ragged gasps as the small child ran for all they were worth. Behind them he could hear the heavy footfalls of the scientists getting ever closer and the mad barking of the guard dogs as they picked up his trail.

He had to get away. No matter what happened this would be his one and only chance at freedom, if they caught him it would be over. If they caught him, he'd be dust.

Last night he had heard the scientists talking, as they were packing up and leaving for the day, about the end of the experiments. That subject S had been a failure and it was for the good of the project if they scrapped it and started over. He was to be terminated and recycled into materials to begin the next phase, into a new and hopefully successful subject.

When those words had fully registered in the child, he had collapsed into a sobbing terrified mass of bones in the corner of his cage. He didn't want to die. All he had known was fear and pain and loneliness. A life in a tiny cage, treated more like an object then any living thing. Now he would disappear without having glanced the world outside the labs.

When the morning came the small skeleton stood waiting in his cage. He'd decided he would act for once, that he would try to escape. Really he had nothing left to lose. If he stayed he would die and if he was caught he would also die. At least if he ran there would be the faintest of chances, the littlest bit of hope that he would get away. And even the smallest scrap of hope was better then none at all.

So when the scientist had opened his cage the child had done the only thing he could think of, he lashed out with his magic and ran.

By some miracle he had gotten passed the scientists and out into Hotland proper, being hit instantly by the intense and suffocating heat. It caused the skeleton to falter at first, despite the lack of skin he could feel the oppressive atmosphere suck his energy. But he pressed on, riding off adrenaline as he pushed his way forward, away from the labs.

But the scientists and the guards and the dogs where on him in minutes. His small brittle bones not being able to outpace a half dozen healthy adult monsters, not to mention the swift paws of canines. One minute he was outpacing them the next a set of heavy paws collided with his rib-cage.

The boy hit the ground, hard. The weight of the massive dog crashing down with him and a sickening crack rang out. He screamed out in pain, his fragile bones not able to take the strain as several ribs cracked and one broke completely.

Instinctively the child unleashed a slew of bone attacks, causing the dog to jump backwards out of the way and allowing him to roll over onto his back. Sitting up the boy was about to try and take off again but the canine lunged a second time. Sharp teeth clamping down on the kids left arm that he had tried to shield himself with, another scream tearing from his throat.

His bones cracked and oozed bright red from the attack. The dogs jaws biting down harder, attempting to snap the limb in two. The child clenched his teeth against the pain, summoning a slew of sharpened pointed bones which shot up from beneath the dog. Several hit their target and the canine released its hold and fell backwards, whimpering and crying in pain.

The scientists where nearly on top of him now and the boy scrambled to his feet, trying to continue his flight to freedom. He cradled his mangled arm against his chest, tears were now streaming down his cheekbones as his mind raced. He had gotten so far just to fail. His pursuers were now less then ten feet behind him, almost close enough to reach out and grab him.

He wanted to live. He wanted to get away. Far far away. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run, to escape. With these thoughts raging in his very soul the boys magic began to react and in a brief instant everything went blue.

Opening his eyes (he didn't even realize that he had closed them) the child found that he was no longer in Hotland. He collapsed to the ground in shock as all around him was nothing but white snow and rugged trees.

Almost instantly he began to shiver, his hospital gown doing little against the freezing environment that he had found himself. He was alone, lost and scared. Slowly the poor injured child dragged himself under the nearest tree and began to cry.

_______________

It was mid afternoon and Papyrus was already well into his daily patrol of keeping the citizens of Snowdin in line. It was a pain in the ass but as second in command of the guard as well as being the commander of the canine unit, it was his job.

He was just finishing up with one of his many human traps, going over every little detail with a critical eye, when a noise caught his attention. Cocking his skull slightly to the side, Papyrus scanned the forest around him wearily. Just because he was high ranking didn't mean he wasn't under constant threat of attack, it was foolish to do so but the reward of power and respect was sometimes a little to tempting.

Focusing in the royal guardsman was able to finally make out what noise had drawn his attention. It was the unmistakable sound of a crying child.

At this realization Papyrus immediately began trekking into the forest, homing in on the source of the noise. In their world it was kill or be killed and even children were not safe. An injured crying child was like a ringing dinner bell to every low life LOVE hungry monster in the area, like wolves upon a helpless lamb. It was imperative that Papyrus found them first if they had any hopes of seeing tomorrow.

As he came upon where he felt the crying originated, the child decided to go quiet. It pry sensed him and had likely went silent in fear. Not that Papyrus blamed them, even the youngest children in their would could tell danger approaching.

With practiced ease Papyrus scanned the area. Already he could feel eyes on him, monsters creeping about at the edges of his vision, all drawn by the promise of easy EXP. Papyrus's magic pulsed threateningly, warning any who dared come closer a quick and painful dusting. It was enough that most of the bottomfeeders scurried off back into the trees, leaving only the foolhardy to push their luck.

Eyes returning to his mission, Papyrus noticed a disturbance in the snow not to far off. Approaching slowly he also noticed that the snow was tinged red and that whoever had been there had literally dragged themselves away. The disturbing trail ended under a nearby low hanging pine tree.

Papyrus knew he had to handle this situation with care, he didn't want to panic the child and have them run off. They were clearly injured and by the amount of red in the snow the injuries were most likely bad. So with a steadying breath the tall skeleton knelt down in front of the tree and lifted the branches out of the way.

What Papyrus saw made the air catch in his throat. Under the tree, curled up in a tight shivering ball was a very young skeleton monster. He was wearing nothing but a dirty wet hospital gown, mangled arm cradled close to his chest. The little monster stared at Papyrus, eyesockets huge and pupils constricting in fear as he tried to press himself farther back against the trees trunk.

Papyrus couldn't help but be stunned, the boy looked alarmingly similar to his own younger brother when he was that little.

A whimper of pain brought Papyrus back to his senses as he tried his best to school his face into as nonthreatening of an expression as he could muster. Which was a little difficult with all his naturally sharp and pointed features.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, the tall skeleton reached his hands out in an effort to coax the smaller monster from his hiding place. "Hey there little guy. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

The child flinched in fear as Papyrus's hands came within inches of his bones but otherwise he made no move to run, much to the older monsters relief. As Papyrus finally managed to extract the child from beneath the tree, he could feel the little one tense at the contact before breaking down. Big ugly tears rolled down the child's cheekbones, his bones rattling horribly in fear, pain and cold.

"p-p-plea-se... d-don't se-send me b-back."

Papyrus looked down at the child in confusion. "Back? What do you mean?"

"t-to the... to t-the l-labs..." the boy hiccuped as he tried to continue. "I-I d-don't w-want to..." his voice was breaking horribly. "t-to to d-die."

Papyrus's eyesockets widened in both surprise and anger. Picking the poor child up and holding him protectively against his armor. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not taking you to the labs and I can promise I won't let anyone hurt you." His eyelights flashing dangerously at the few monsters that were still skulking around, finally taking the hint and fleeing into the forest.

"p-promise...?"

The taller skeletons gaze softened as he looked down at the child in his arms. His little white eyelights getting slightly brighter as he looked at Papyrus expectantly. "Yes. I Promise." He gently rubbed a gloved hand over the small boys skull. "Now lets get you home and fix you up."


	2. Soup, Rest and a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all three skeletons are in the house at the same time and some stuff is figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out twice as long as it was originally intended to be :T

It didn't take long for Papyrus to get back to the safety of the brothers house, even resisting the strong urge to glare at every single monster who gave him funny looks. Which to be fair was most of them, since it was strange for him to be in town at this hour and he was carrying a foreign skeleton child in his arms. He'd deal with them all later.

With swift precision the older skeleton shut and locked the door before heading over to the couch and carefully setting the child down. Wrapping them loosely in a blanket he tried to make them comfortable as he went about his work. "You stay here okay. I need to grab some things and then I will be back."

The little monster gave a shaky nod, moving themselves more snugly into the corner of the couch.

With that settled Papyrus went to work grabbing what he needed from around the house. He got a clean(ish) shirt from Sans room, a bowl of warm water with a wash rag, and the first aid kit. Bringing it all into the main room Papyrus placed everything he needed onto the coffee table before turning back to the kid.

They were watching him with curious eye-lights but otherwise had not made any moves from their cramped little corner.

Gently he moved them back into the middle of the couch. "Okay I need you to do me a big favor." A slight flash of panic . "I need to remove your gown so I can clean up and dress your injuries. So I need you to be strong and hold still for me okay."

The kid squirmed about nervously at the request, eye-lights looking at the floor then over at his injured arm. He was obviously conflicted over how much he should trust the bigger skeleton. After a long few moments the small monster gave a very hesitant nod before standing and allowing the blanket to fall to the floor.

Papyrus quickly and carefully went about removing the hospital gown, giving him his first good look at the kids busted rib-cage. It wasn't as bad as he had feared but it was still in pretty rough shape, one rib was completely broken and he knew it was gonna be painful to re-set.

Removing his gloves, Papyrus took the wash rag and warm water and began to gently clean the fractured ribs, making sure to stop every time the kid whimpered in pain. He would give a small apology before continuing on.

It was slow going but eventually only the fractured rib remained to be set and wrapped.

"Okay Kid. I'm sorry but the next part is gonna hurt." The small monster immediately looked at him with fear but Papyrus tried to sooth it away as best he could. "I know. But for it to heal I need to set the bone straight. It will be over quick and you will feel much better once it's done."

Though he didn't get an answer Papyrus set his phalanges on the break. He could feel the kid trembling under his touch as he prepared. "Okay on three. One. Two. Three." With one quick forceful motion Papyrus snapped the bone back into place.

The small skeleton cried out, tears on the edge of his sockets. Papyrus sent a pulse of his weak healing magic into the break, trying to lessen the pain as well as fuse the bone into place. "There all done with your ribs." Papyrus continued as he finished his bandaging. His attention then turned to the child's arm dangling weakly at his side.

It was much worse off then the ribs were. It was broken, fractured and had deep gouges from what he ventured was from either teeth or claws. Marrow was still sluggishly leaking from the injuries and would no doubt take weeks to fully heal.

As Papyrus reached over to grasp the arm the kid suddenly flinched back, shaking his head as he protectively brought the arm to his chest. "h-hurts..."

Papyrus gave a sad sigh before addressing the child. "I know it hurts, but I need to see it so I can start to heal it."

The older monster reached forward again and though the kid still flinched he allowed the arm to be brought forward and manipulated. A pained whimper escaping his throat as the warm rag began to rinse off the dirt and marrow. Papyrus tried his best not to jostle the arm to much as he worked but as he cleaned off part of the kids humerus something caught his eye.

Dark even against the stained dirty bone was a bar-code, engraved deep and prominent.

Papyrus scowled down at it as he ran his pointed phalanges over the mark. Hie eye-lights flicking momentarily to an old scar on his own humerus before returning to the kid. The little guy was shaking a bit as his own eye-lights dimmed looking at the mark that revealed him for what he really was. An experiment.

Realizing he was stressing out the kid by drawing attention to the mark, Papyrus returned his focus to the arm itself. Like with the ribs he had been forced to cause the child pain by setting the bones in the arm, using a slight healing to fuse it enough to stay in place. Though with how bad the break was Papyrus also splinted the arm as he wrapped it in a thick layer of gauze.

With all that taken care off he finally dressed the boy in Sans shirt (it was huge on him and went down to his knees) and made a sling out of some old fabric he found to support the arm.

"There now. All done." Papyrus smiled reassuringly as he wrapped the kid back up in the blanket and placed him on the couch once more. "At some point I'm going to have to find you some actual fitting clothes, as well as give you a proper bath but that can all wait until you've healed up some."

"t-thank you..."

Papyrus was surprised at the shy whisper, face lighting up in a small smile as he ran a hand over the child's skull. "Nyeh heh. You are welcome little one. Now get some rest as I go make dinner."

With a nod the small skeleton got comfy on the couch and without much ceremony was out like a light, most likely exhausted from such an emotionally traumatizing day.

_____________________

Papyrus stood at the stove absentmindedly stirring a pot of tomato soup (he had wanted to make chicken noodle but found to his displeasure they were out of chicken and he wasn't about to leave the kid alone), deep in thought as he tried to piece together where the kid came from.

To him things didn't really add up. The fact the kid had a bar-code should have told him all he needed to know, that the child had come from the lab. Hell when he had found him out in the snow he had even begged not to be taken back to the lab. But the thing is that sort of lab shouldn't exist anymore. Gaster was dead, Papyrus had killed the mad doctor himself when he had fled that awful torturous place with his brother. If he had survived somehow... the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

No. If Gaster was still alive he'd have hunted them down by now. There had to be another explanation.

Well technically the lab was still there but he had very high doubts that Alphys would be responsible for this. Undyne, much like himself, had a high moral code when it came to the safety and harm of children. Alphys would never do something that would both disappoint and outrage the captain to that extent. Not to mention she was the only one that knew of their past, both from Gaster's leftover notes and drunken anime nights with Sans. His brother could be a mouthy drunk.

As the tall skeleton ruminated further on this problem he didn't heard the front door open.

_________________________

Sans grumbled under his breath as he trudged through the dirty snowy slush of Snowdin, giving a warning growl to any in his path. The villagers were being particularly nosy towards him, which meant something had to be up with Papyrus or the guard and he put his money on the former.

Today had already been unusual, what with his brother never showing up for their little act of him being chewed out for being lazy. Which basically never happened. Something must have occurred to keep Papyrus away and Sans couldn't help but be a little mad that he had not been called and informed of whatever situation had transpired.

He might have been the little brother but Sans still worried about Papyrus's safety and if something had happened to him...

The small skeleton shoved that thought violently down. He knew if his brother had been injured or at worst dusted then those forest dwelling EXP vultures would have immediately came for him. Sans was considered an easy target and it was only the threat of Papyrus that kept them in line, no if his brother was out of commission he'd know by now.

As Sans finally entered their house his nasal cavity was immediately assaulted with the smell of something cooking. So his brother was home making an early dinner? But that didn't make any sense, Papyrus was a dedicated guard and tended to keep a very strict schedule. Was there a special occasion that Sans had forgotten about?

He pondered this further as the short skeleton made his was towards the kitchen, fully intent on getting answers but was halted by a soft noise. Turning to investigate had the monster's eye sockets go wide in surprise and all brain function screech to a fucking stop.

There on their couch was a tiny sleeping skeleton child, fully bandaged and wearing an oversized shirt. But that wasn't what had Sans staring in disbelief. No. What held his gaze was the fact that the kid looked alarmingly like a young him. There was a tiny injured Sans on their couch...

"what the fuck..." Sans muttered under his breath, brain finally catching up with him.

Quietly the small skeleton moved towards the even smaller skeleton, curious mind needing to prove what he was seeing was real. Everything within him trying to figure out the likelihood of there being a second skeleton that looked like him.

"Nyeh, Good you're home."

Sans head snapped up at the sudden voice only to find Papyrus standing in the kitchen doorway holding a steaming bowl in his hands. "You have good timing, I just finished dinner."

As Papyrus made his way over, Sans could only stare between him and the kid and back again. "uhhh...care to explain the appearance of my little doppelganger...?"

Setting the bowl down on the table Papyrus gazed over at the sleeping child. "Well... to be quite honest with you Sans, his appearance was rather startling to me as well. " Crossing his arms he turned more towards his brother. "I found him injured and alone in the forest. There were no tracks to tell me how he got there and no signs of a fight or struggle. And..." Papyrus hesitated slightly before he continued "He mentioned the lab and he has... the mark."

Sans eye sockets went wide at that, head turning sharply to look at the small monster. His mind reeling at the very idea that the lab might still exist. That Gaster might still be alive...

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts before they could spiral out control. He hadn't even realized he had started to shake a bit. "Sans, I know what you're thinking but I don't think that's the case. I think something else might be at play here."

Letting out a breath Sans could only nod. His brother was most likely right but there was a lot of unanswered questions.

Face scrunching up in thought, Sans went over what his brother had said prior. Eyes widening in understanding as something clicked. "so Pap, you mentioned no signs of tracks or a struggled right?" Papyrus nodded. "well lets say he is like me in any way. maybe he can use shortcuts like I can? it could explain how he just sort of appeared here without anybody else knowing about it."

"Maybe..." Papyrus hadn't even thought of that possibility. He had gone with the assumption that the kids appearance was just a coincidence... but maybe it wasn't.

"well anyway it might be easier if we just ask the kid. did you get their name?"

Papyrus flushed in embarrassment. "No I forgot to ask."

"okay besides mentioning the lab did they tell you anything else? did you check their soul for any problems?" Sans was leveling a look at his brother.

"No..." Papyrus was not bothering to make eye contact at this point.

"bro come on this is like the basics..."

"Oh don't give me that look Sans. The kid was scared and injured and I didn't want to push him. Now that he is patched up and once we get some food in him we can just as..." Papyrus stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open as he noticed two small eye-lights watching them. "How long have you been awake?"

He was answered by a squeak of surprise as the kid pulled his body completely under the covers and began to cower.

"Now now. There is no reason to be afraid little one. I told you before that I mean you no harm. This is my brother Sans and he won't hurt you either."

"that's right kid. i wouldn't hurt ya. why don't you come out and eat some of this soup my big bro made just for you. i'm sure you've got to be hungry?"

It took a little coaxing but the kid finally came out from under the blanket, eye-lights flicking between the brothers before landing on the bowl that sat on the table. "s-soup?" He questioned.

The brothers looked at each other and then back at the child. They really should have expected this, if the kid really was fresh from the lab he'd not know a lot of basic knowledge of the outside world. Papyrus decided to take the lead on the question. "Soup is like flavored liquid food. Usually you put stuff in it like meat and vegetables but this one is called tomato soup, which thicker and has no chunks in it." Papyrus ended by handing the little monster the bowl, only to realize he couldn't really hold it with one hand. "Ah this might be a problem."

A lot of reassurance and an hour later found all three skeletons sitting on the couch. Papyrus had managed to convince the kid to allow spoon feeding and when he had his first taste his eyes practically lite up, almost inhaling future spoonfuls before being told to take it easy. They'd have to remember this love of tomato soup for the future.

Now full and wrapped snugly in the blanket, the brothers couldn't help but notice the content smile that graced the kids face. And though Sans was sad to have to ruin it, there were questions that needed answers.

"so kid, you gotta name?"

Frowning the kid fidgeted a bit, sinking further into his blanket before finally giving an answer. "-s-subject s..."

"uhhhh..." Sans should have known. "that's not really a name." The child was becoming more uncomfortable and somehow managing to sink even more down into the blanket.

"s-sorry..."

"awww kid don't apologize. i didn't mean to upset you. i guess I should clarify what I mean." Sans at this point was ignoring the looks his brother was giving him. "ya see, you're no longer in the lab and you will never be going back there. you are no longer a subject or an experiment, you are now just you. you need to be given a proper name like the proper monster you are."

Taking in Sans words seemed to ease the child out of his blanket cocoon as he thought on it further. "a p-proper name..." he whispered mostly to himself before looking up at the two brothers. "like w-what?"

"Well little one we don't know yet, but I'm sure the Great and Terrible Papyrus will be able to think of something suitable."

Sans gave a small chuckle. "well as we think on it there are still a few more things we need to know. this next one might be a bit hard but try your best. what do you remember before you showed up in the forest?"

The child tensed up at the question, shaking slightly. "It is alright child, you can take your time with answering."

"I-I.... I had e-escaped the l-lab, bu-but..." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "t-the sc-scientists and g-guards came a-after m-m-me. o-one of-of th-the dogs..." tears started to bead at the corners of his eye sockests. "a-attacked and I-I tr-tried to f-fight back. I-I-I wa-was so s-scared and th-then I re-remember a fl-flash of blue. I w-was then in th-the for-forest." He was full on crying by this point.

"Shhh shhh , it's okay little one." Papyrus cooed as he ran a comforting hand over the child's skull.

Meanwhile Sans processed the story. There were no other known labs besides Alphys's, hell there were no real scientists outside Alphys and like a very small team that worked at the CORE. And they certainly were not doing experiments there with full on guards and dogs. No. The more he thought about it the more no other explanation made since.

"i think..." the other two skeletons turned their attention to Sans as he spoke. "you know me and Alphys used to joke about alternate universes being a thing but... i think this little guy might just be proof that they exist. i think we have a little universe hopper on our phalanges."

"A what?" Papyrus asked confused.

"a universe hopper. the similar appearance. the similarities in origin...." Sans turned his gaze down at the little skeleton. "ever use a shortcut before kid? like teleportation?"

He shook his head no.

"okay. so after the blue flash did you feel like you were moving really fast? like your bones were being blasted with a very cold wind?"

At that the kid looked down, face scrunching up in thought as he tried to remember if he had felt that. He had been in a full blown panic after all. Slowly he nodded his head yes.

"well if you don't remember being able to do it before, I have a feeling that your magic fully kicked in as a response to your distress. i remember when I used a shortcut for the first time... I had panicked and it was just a mess." Sans chucked at the memory. "but anyway I think this just confirms it for me. kids a different version of me from an alternate timeline or universe."

Papyrus still looked a little skeptical but he couldn't really deny the facts of his eyes. "Okay then. But he can't also be called Sans. That would get confusing."

At this point the kid was just staring between them with a very confused look on his face, a lot of what they were saying was going way over his head.

"yeah I know. we'll give him his own name so it will be fine." Turning his attention to the confused child, Sans thought it best to get the last order of business over and done with. "okay kid, we only have to do one last thing before we'll put you up in one of the beds to get some sleep. we need to check you soul to make sure it's okay. especially if you did something as big as hop universes, shortcuts are already a big drain on magic."

The familiar flash of fear crossed the child's face, good hand coming up to grip at the shirt above his rib-cage. But then their expression changed to one of thought before giving a hesitant nod. He was trying to put some tentative trust into these two scary skeletons who have been nothing but nice to him, all the same his face still betrayed how nervous and reluctant he really was.

It was Papyrus who decided to do the deed. Gently using his magic to pull the child's soul free of his rib-cage. Like a typical monsters soul it was the base white but what caught the brothers attention was the light blue magic aura that surrounded it. Blue magic was practically extinct in their world, being replaced with more powerful violent magic types like red.

"blue..."

The eldest skeleton looked up at his brother. "What?"

"for his name. i think he should be called Blue. a name to match a soul so rare." Sans looked down at the kid who was now staring at him wide eyed. "what do you think kid? do you like it?"

"Blue..." the kid murmured to himself testing the name. A soft smile gracing his skull, as well as a light cyan blush to match. "yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see more of the adventures of Sans, Papyrus and little Baby Blue? Well give me ideas and prompts and I might just write them :3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love for Fell Paps being a big softy towards kids. So sue me X3


End file.
